<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ethernet Jack-Off by winged_mammal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253894">Ethernet Jack-Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal'>winged_mammal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex Machine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, And when I say PWP I mean there's maybe 500 words of setup, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, F/F, Is it exhibitionism?, Is it voyeurism?, Look when the Machine is involved it's impossible to say which it is, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Strap-Ons, Then the rest is 9000 words of unabashed filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Root + Shaw + The Machine + ethernet cables = someone's bound to have a good time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root/Sameen Shaw, Root/Sameen Shaw/The Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex Machine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ethernet Jack-Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So there isn't any actual jacking off in this fic but the pun was too good to resist. (And also was the only one I could come up with and you know my commitment to puns for titles). Read the tags for potential squicks, that should about cover everything.</p><p>It seems I've had this as a work in progress for a bit over two years???? That's almost as long as Root makes Shaw wait, damn. This is a followup to my previous shoot/machine threeway fic but you don't necessarily have to read that one first. I recommend it because porn though 👀</p><p>Also if you're curious about the specific toy they use, you can find it <a href="https://www.babeland.com/sex-toys/p/BL4955/b-vibe/snug-plug">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ordinarily, Shaw wouldn't think twice about opening something that so clearly belonged to Root.</p><p>She likes to think it's part of her charm. Root certainly seems amused more often than not. And anyway, half the time it's something the Machine has ordered for them to help with a new identity, or some fancy new weaponry Root knew she'd like. To say nothing of how many times that intercepting Root's packages has helped Shaw avoid some truly hideous sartorial choices Root had been planning on disgracing her apartment with. The bunny slippers were bad enough, she's not letting a cow onesie - complete with udders - into her living space.</p><p>This isn't some nondescript parcel delivered to one of their various PO boxes, though. Shaw's become intimately familiar with these particular sleek black boxes and the stupidly expensive satin it's probably lined with, and she knows that whatever lies inside is best revealed by a Root that's feeling particularly pleased with herself. Preferably when one or both of them is already naked.</p><p>Root had made vague, enticing promises this morning about what Shaw had in store for her after her shift watching over their number, and now Shaw's stuck sitting alone in the subway car, staring at a box marked <i>Root's eyes only/Sameen keep out/ ;) ;) ;)</i>, with her contrarian impulses utterly stymied by the prospect of sexy surprises. The box mocks her, sitting on the desk across from her while she glares at it from her perch on the back of the row of seats lining the car, an increasingly vivid series of fantasies and memories blending together in her mind as she ponders what Root has planned now.</p><p>And goddammit, where <i>is</i> Root? Shaw's gone and gotten herself worked up over a purely theoretical - albeit highly probable - good fuck and Root's nowhere to be found and shit, that was probably Root's intention all along. Build up Shaw's conditioned response to fancy black boxes and the kinky Machine threeways that follow, then pull the rug out from under her one day and drive her to getting herself off while the Machine watched. Root's probably not even in the country right now and just wanted some good masturbation material while she's away and bamboozled one of the boys into dropping off this package when she knew Shaw would end up alone in here - </p><p>Footsteps echo down the stairs at the entrance to the station, and Shaw slides down off her perch, uncomfortably aware of the wetness already between her legs as she moves, and situates herself to look as casual as possible sprawled out on a few of the seats. She looks up from her phone a respectable two seconds after Root's legs enter her peripheral vision and well, shit, there goes even any feigned indignation.</p><p>Root's got her journalist disguise look on again, a deep blue button down shirt neatly tucked into her belted jeans and a black blazer hanging unbuttoned over top of it; Shaw spares a thought to wonder whether she should have shed her shorts and tank top before Root got here, to throw Root off and level the playing field. Root's eyes are bright behind her glasses as they flick between Shaw and the still unopened box on opposite sides of the subway car. "Hi, sweetie," she says, dropping her press pass onto the floor along with her messenger bag. "I see you were a good girl after all."</p><p>Ugh, she's not even gonna acknowledge that. "You gonna tell me what's in there now?"</p><p>Root pouts but moves to glide a finger along the edge of the box anyway. "No pleasantries? Not even a hi, Root, so nice to see you after a long day?"</p><p>"Depends on what's in the box."</p><p>"Oh, you know. Something for you, something for Her…" Root flicks the lid of the box open just enough to let herself see the contents. Shaw cranes her neck but Root slides the lid back in place and gives her a dangerous smile. "But mostly something for me."</p><p>A flash of heat courses through her limbs and Shaw stands, needing to feel Root's skin on hers. Root meets her mid stride and Shaw feels fingers tugging at her hair to pull her into a bruising kiss that somehow leaves her dazed enough to not even notice the pressure against her hip for nearly a full minute. A sound escapes her lips when she tugs Root closer against her and confirms she's packing, a hard bulge hidden in her pants that Shaw should have noticed were looser than normal to help secret it away.</p><p>Teeth tug at Shaw's lip as Root pulls away just enough to look Shaw in the eye. "On your knees, Sameen," she instructs, dispensing with any pretense of small talk, and it's just as well that that's what she said because her tone makes Shaw's legs go weak. It's the tone that lets her know that what's coming is going to be hard and intense and so, so good that she'll be feeling it for days. Root carelessly swipes the cushion off the desk chair onto the floor at Shaw's feet, and the knowledge of how long she's going to be at Root's mercy just makes her drop into position that much quicker.</p><p>She watches from her spot in the middle of the floor as Root turns her back and tosses the lid of the box aside. There's the sound of rummaging around - doubtlessly for no other reason than to prolong Shaw's anticipation - before Root pulls out the contents with a hum. "Something for Her," she says again, and turns around to reveal a few bundles of ethernet cable and nothing else. Very long bundles, from the look of things. Very long, black bundles of what could be simple rope if not for the connectors at the ends.</p><p>Yeah, she can get behind this.</p><p>Root must see the approval in Shaw's face - her eyes brighten and she puts all but one of the bundles aside, affectionately bussing Shaw along the jaw with it as she moves toward the Machine's servers. "She's been having connectivity issues, you know." </p><p>Shaw knows full well that she hasn't, they'd made damn sure of that a long time ago. The Machine's long since gone global, and nothing short of a series of rocket launches into space would interfere with her anymore. The rack of Playstations and servers in the subway are mostly still around for nostalgia's sake. Well, that, and she saw fit to keep certain of her personality subroutines more terrestrial. Something about staying close to Root that had made her ridiculously emotional at the time.</p><p>But whatever, Shaw can play along. "God's been getting the busy signal, huh?"</p><p>"On her <i>getting busy</i> signal, yes." Root waggles her eyebrows, delighted at the opportunity that Shaw immediately hates herself for leaving open. She groans in protest even as Root pats a server on the far end of the rack and disconnects one of the cables leading to it, then replaces it with one end of the bundle in her hand. Root lets her fingers linger along the length of the cable as she gently unwinds it, taking small steps backward toward Shaw until she's within arm's reach and turns around with a gleam in her eye that fades, replaced with a deep furrow in her forehead, when she sees Shaw.</p><p>The aborted movements of the hands holding a makeshift rope that she would really like to feel on her skin sooner rather than later are jarring - Root better not have another ridiculous game in mind, some stupid pun she's prolonging Shaw's orgasms for - until she realizes that she's already feeling too much on her skin and looks down over herself.</p><p>Right, clothes. They both got ahead of themselves and forgot the part where this all works better if Shaw's body is actually accessible. Shaw blames Root's stupid sexy commanding voice.</p><p>"Thanks, sweetie," Root says as Shaw tears her tank top away, quickly followed by her bra. The shorts are more awkward to shimmy out of from her kneeling position, but Root's eager fingers are for once more of a help than a hindrance and soon Shaw feels the slight chill of the subway air ghosting over her bare skin, tempered by the heat of Root and the Machine's servers and her own burning desire.</p><p>Root guides her to shift slightly, putting her back toward the server racks. A slight tap at her shoulders is all she needs to clasp her hands behind her back; she feels Root shift behind her and take one wrist in her hands while dropping a gentle bite to the curve of her neck. A length of cabling wraps around her wrist, the smooth plastic sensation a foreign but decidedly welcome one. Root works in silence aside from the occasional clack of the cable's connector hitting the floor as she wraps the bundle around and between her wrists in a loose figure eight - it seems Root isn't tying them together but is instead giving her a few inches of clearance between them. Still too taut to tug on very much, especially now that Root is wrapping the cable tightly around the middle of the figure eight, but it's easier on the shoulders.</p><p>"How's that feel, Sameen?" Root asks with a tug on the cabling between her wrists.</p><p>Too busy imagining what Root's going to do to her for so long that she's being so considerate of her comfort, Shaw doesn't bother being anything but honest. "Good," she says, and pulls her arms outward enough to let her muscles flex. There's enough of the cabling wrapped around her wrists for it to not dig into her skin and damage her nerves, but still enough of a bite to be worthwhile. Root digs her nails into Shaw's biceps as she stands, connects the remaining end of the cable to a server, and moves back to the desk.</p><p>She picks up both another bundle of cable and the box it came in - something rattles around inside, and Root shakes it a little more as she deposits it on the floor in front of Shaw's knees. The lid is askew but not enough to see what's inside until Root lightly kicks it off with the toe of her boot almost as an afterthought as she steps back out of view toward the Machine's servers.</p><p>There's no denying the hitch in her breath when Shaw sees the bottle of lube that lies within, accompanied by the thick, weighted, deep purple plug that's designed to be held inside for extended periods of time. Root's left it for her to consider as she unhooks more cables behind her, simultaneously a promise and a tease and a question. Root is well versed in Shaw's body language and would abandon the thought if Shaw didn't want it - both the plug in the first place and the implied ass fucking after Root's satisfied with Shaw's performance on her knees - but Shaw very much wants it.</p><p><i>Fuck,</i> she wants it.</p><p>There's a low, promising hum in her ear as Root kneels behind her again - she must have picked up on Shaw's eagerness for the plug already. She makes quick work of tying her ankles together the same way she had done her wrists - secure, nearly immobile, but in the most comfortable way possible. Her body twitches at the unexpected contact when Root runs the remaining length of cable between her legs, playing in her wetness for a moment before withdrawing.</p><p>"She was feeling left out," Root says playfully, and drops a kiss to the top of her head before retreating again to connect the other end of her ankle cable to the servers. </p><p>Shaw cranes her neck to watch Root's movements. "Sure you should get her stuff that wet?" </p><p>"She'll be fine." Root's fingers tug on the ends of the cables attached to the servers with Shaw as a go-between. "As long as you behave, Sameen. Struggle too much and you could hurt Her, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"</p><p>"Guess not," Shaw shrugs, but she's more focused on the important things. Namely, getting something inside her as soon as possible. She tries to nudge her knee forward to call Root's attention to the box, but the cables are taut behind her - no wiggle room in that direction whatsoever, and Shaw wonders how long Root took to figure out the optimal length of ethernet cable for this plan of hers. Probably spent a week figuring out the best position for Shaw to be in and which servers to use, too. What a fucking nerd.</p><p>A nerd who knows Shaw all too well, though. Root steps in front of her and Shaw barely has a chance to meet her entirely too amused eyes before there's a hand at each of her shoulders and she's being pushed backward by a noodle-armed dweeb with an assist from her stupid floor cushion. Before she can splutter out her indignation, Root shifts and presses down at the back of her neck, bending her forward in a way that wouldn't have been possible with the tension in the cables if she hadn't been moved.</p><p>Head pressed against the floor, Shaw can't even muster up any annoyance at the indignity of it all before Root soothes her hand down the length of her spine while her other hand retrieves the plug and lube. "Is this what you wanted?" Root murmurs beside her, and Shaw only just manages to keep herself from doing something more embarrassing than nodding. Root's hand trails along the curve of her ass, exposed in the open air in the middle of the subway car while the Machine watches and holds her in place and fuck if this isn't exactly what she wanted from the moment she saw that box sitting on the desk.</p><p>The flick of the cap is a sharp echo in the room, and it's quickly punctuated by the just as sharp cool sensation of a few drops of lube landing on her overheated skin. Root glides the tip of the plug along the path the lube leaves behind as it drips along the curve of her ass, and when she comes to a stop at her goal and presses in just enough to let Shaw know she's there, Shaw can't resist the wanton sound that escapes her throat. Root squeezes more lube directly onto both the toy and her body, plays with the slickness for a moment, then - </p><p><i>-fuck.</i> Shaw thinks she must say it out loud because Root hums in agreement, watching the penetration that Shaw can only feel, but feels so <i>much</i>. Root twists the plug in her grip as she pushes it forward, twists the other way when she pulls it back, pushes it in a little further - making her way inside millimeter by millimeter and Shaw can feel every bit of it, feels so fucking full already but not nearly enough and she tries to push her hips back into the toy in Root's hand but is stymied by Root pulling it away entirely.</p><p>Root's admonishing voice mercifully obscures the slight whine that comes out at the loss. "Not so fast, Sameen," she says, and Shaw hears the cap of the lube bottle click open again. "Safety first."</p><p>"Fuck safety," Shaw says, knowing exactly what game Root wants here. "Just give - oh <i>fuck</i>."</p><p>Yeah, that's what Root wanted. There are few things Root enjoys more than making Shaw moan deep and low when she's in the middle of being a brat, and pushing the plug in anew, as far as she had before and just enough past that to be on the right side of painful, was exactly what they both needed. Root adds another drop of lube as she draws back and this time her motions don't cease, Shaw's hands clenching against nothing as her body is overwhelmed with stimulation concentrated in such a small area. </p><p>She doesn't know how long it takes, or whether she'd been imagining the murmurs between Root and the Machine as they both watched her writhe into the intrusion and against the restraints, but when finally Shaw feels her body involuntarily clench around the narrow stem of the plug, fully seated inside her, all she knows is that as much as she needs to come, as much as she wants Root's fingers to feel how drenched she is for her, it won't happen any time soon. Root has other plans, and as she smoothes a hand along Shaw's ass before giving it a satisfied pat and rising to her feet, Shaw clenches her muscles around the length inside her, focusing on the full sensation to ground her.</p><p>As tense as she feels, she's still limp enough to move easily when Root adjusts her back to her kneeling position, the movements of the plug's weights inside her sparking another rush of pleasure. Root merely simpers down at her when Shaw gets hold of herself enough to glare at the way she pushes on her shoulders to slide her back to her original spot on the floor. The cables pull at her skin again when she tests them, and Root finally grabs the last bundle from the desk.</p><p>She looks down at Shaw for a long moment as her fingers deftly undo the twist tie around the cable, admiring the evidence of her handiwork in the flush of Shaw's skin and shallow rise and fall of her chest. "You comfortable, Sameen?"</p><p>Comfort isn't really in question, anymore. There isn't much comfortable about having ethernet cables tied around her limbs, arms forced behind her back, with a thick plug in her ass that her kneeling position won't let her forget about. Comfortable isn't the right word. Temporarily appeased, maybe. Increasingly distracted, sure. Ridiculously aroused, definitely. "Do your worst," Shaw deflects instead, shifting a little on her knees. Root hums and separates the cable into two bundles in either hand, the middle of it hanging down between them. </p><p>"I'm so glad to hear you say that," Root says. The dangling cable brushes against Shaw's skin when Root approaches, glides up her chest when Root moves behind her, and when Root kneels out of sight and pulls on the cable it tugs at her throat, tightening against her trachea with just enough pressure to get her heart racing. "Because the server may not be going down anymore," Root continues, crossing the bundles behind Shaw's neck and pulling at the ends enough to make Shaw's vision go dark around the edges, "but you certainly are."</p><p>Root's voice is right next to her ear when she releases the pressure and Shaw's brain swims for long moments against the rush of blood and pleasure when her body clenches around the plug, searching for any relief from the build up - long moments before she realizes what Root had said and groans for an entirely different reason that nonetheless has Root chuckling in amusement. And, well, shit. She forgot what hearing that sound so close to her ear did to her. Root probably never did, though.</p><p>There's another hum and Root loops the cable over and around Shaw's head, freeing her neck, and instead wraps it around the makeshift cuffs at her wrists and ankles. It's quick but secure, and when Root stands Shaw tests out the bonds and finds she can't move any of her limbs independently and the angle Root had left her in makes her all too aware of the plug so deep inside her.</p><p>"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Root asks the air, then tilts her head, considering. "Or Her, I suppose. Definitely you," she adds, looking at Shaw as she very deliberately undoes the top two buttons of her shirt. The skin revealed tells Shaw that she's not wearing a bra, and she sits up a little straighter, heedless of the tension digging into her ankles.</p><p>"You <i>are</i> wearing too many clothes," Shaw offers, purely in the interest of answering Root's question. </p><p>Root tugs at her lower lip with her teeth, then nods. "You know, I think you're right." She leans against the desk, long legs on display as she undoes the rest of the buttons of her shirt, down to her belt, but refrains from untucking it or even moving her shirt and blazer aside enough for Shaw to get a glimpse of more than that tantalizing strip of skin down the middle of her chest.</p><p>Instead, Root smoothes her hands down the front of her jeans as though checking her pockets, calling Shaw's attention to the bulge tucked away there. Root rests a hand on the desk and strikes an entirely too casual contrapposto stance as she hooks the thumb of her other hand behind her belt and cocks an eyebrow.</p><p>Shaw nods enthusiastically before Root can even ask the question - the fuck kind of question is that? Of course she wants to get her mouth on Root as soon as possible. And it's not like they didn't both know full well that's exactly where this was heading, bound limbs and supplicating pose and all.</p><p>Root pushes off the desk and leans toward her, tilting Shaw's chin up to kiss her even through her pleased smile. The kiss lingers as Root's hands work at her belt, the metal of the buckle sounding out its promise as she pulls it free. Shaw strains to reach Root's mouth even as Root plays at letting them break apart while she fiddles with the fastenings of her jeans, but it's with a satisfied moan that Root presses her lips to Shaw's, darting her tongue out nowhere close to enough to take the edge off Shaw's need.</p><p>There's a slight awkward tilt to Root's torso as she works the dildo out of her jeans and even before seeing it Shaw's body clenches in anticipation, renewed awareness of the weight of the plug inside her lowering her guard enough to let out a whimper when Root pulls away, tugging at her lower lip with her teeth. The dildo bumps against Shaw's chin when Root straightens up - Shaw tries to jerk her neck forward to take it into her mouth but Root tangles her fingers in Shaw's hair to stop her.</p><p>She lingers in that position, fingers pulling at Shaw's scalp enough to give her some pain to focus on instead of her desire, and Shaw knows they're both admiring the sight of the other. Shaw, on her knees, naked and on display for Root and her god, eyes begging Root to fuck her mouth. Root, standing tall over Shaw, in those glasses and that blazer with her shirt hanging open exposing just the curve of her breasts, looking so enthralled by Shaw.</p><p>Root, with her fingers wrapped around the dildo. Black, like the cables. Like her fingernails. Shaw's gaze locks on the contrast between her pale skin and her nails and the dildo and feels her breath quicken at the ridiculous goth aesthetic Root favors - ridiculous, but even more ridiculous that Shaw's so into it now. It doesn't help that Root is wearing that illegally attractive deep red leather harness under her jeans and nothing else. Nothing to get in the way of admiring the way Root's hips look, framed as they are under leather straps and brass studs.</p><p>Nothing, except Root loosening her grip on Shaw's hair.</p><p>Never one to miss an opportunity, Shaw immediately cranes her neck forward enough to wrap her lips around the head. Root doesn't move to make this any easier on her, and in response Shaw sucks hard enough to hollow out her cheeks the way she knows Root loves to see and looks up to meet Root's intense gaze. Someone moans - Root, probably, given Shaw's mouth is otherwise occupied - and it's only another second of watching Shaw's head bobbing back and forth on her cock before Root gives in and steps forward enough to let Shaw take as much as she wants.</p><p>And she does, swallowing around the dildo as she pushes forward hard enough for the friction to hit Root just right and she hums as she feels Root twitch, sees Root's hand tighten around the base. The fingers of her other hand are loose in Shaw's hair and only scratch at her scalp as she moves, instead letting Shaw set the pace for a while. The hand around the dildo is so close, but just out of the furthest reach of her mouth with the cables as taut as they are. Her fists clench behind her back, nails digging into her palms - usually she'd have seized Root's hips by now to try to take her deeper down her throat but instead Root's body jerks against Shaw's attempt and her belt knocks against Shaw's throat.</p><p>She groans at the sharp pressure and pulls back, licking her lips as the dildo pops free of them. She catches Root's eye as her head ducks down enough to catch the dildo where it's sticking out between them and instead of taking it back in her mouth Shaw runs her tongue along its length. When she reaches the base, Root's thumb is just there, loosely wrapped but free for the taking, and Shaw gives it the same treatment she had given the dildo, hollowing out her cheeks and swirling her tongue around it inside her mouth.</p><p>"Can you come get this, please?" Root says in a strangled voice, jarring Shaw into pulling away. She realizes Root hadn't been talking to her when Root's hand roughly fists in her hair and thrusts the dildo back into her mouth that had been open, about to ask a question.</p><p>A mechanical whirr somewhere in the subway car as Shaw resumes sucking Root off answers that question - something rolling along, maybe, and the distinctive sound of a camera shutter. Guess Root is getting the Machine more actively into this after all. Since their experiments with the Machine directly participating in sex had turned out so well - eventually - they had had a good several months of divine threeways more often than not. It's nearly routine at this point, but this, with the Machine seemingly doing little more than holding her in place and watching and documenting for Root's future benefit - she realizes she wants to be good for the both of them, and the thought has Shaw moaning against Root's cock, an involuntary wriggle on her cushion moving around the weight inside her anew.</p><p>Eventually, the whirring stops. "Thanks," Root breathes, and Shaw sees a flicker of movement on the monitors lining the subway car.</p><p>And oh. Oh fuck. Is she… voyeuring her own exhibitionism now? Is that what Root's ridiculous cyberpunk bondage kink has done to her? It's out in full force in the pictures that now surround them, tasteful black and white captured with an artist's eye - the Machine has been studying, it seems. Tasteful, and so fucking good. On one of the monitors hanging from the wall, there's a portrait of Root with one hand grasping the hand rail over her head, the other tangled in Shaw's hair, half the dildo hidden in Shaw's mouth. On the monitors on the desk, Shaw's arm muscles are in sharp relief as she pulls at the bonds to try to get Root closer, eyes closed as Root looks down at her.</p><p>Shaw is used to the particular breed of exhibitionism that comes with having sex with Root and the Machine, but this… this is something else. She remembers the first time Root used her to put on a show for the Machine, the shocks that the specially made gloves gave her as Root traced patterns on her skin, the glasses that let the Machine see from Root's perspective while she ate Shaw out. Things had only escalated from there, and Shaw had commented once about the ridiculous lengths Root goes to sometimes for sex, but Root had just said that a gal needs hobbies and Shaw's the one who benefits anyway so who cares?</p><p>There had been no arguing with that, absurd cyberpunk bondage fantasies and all, and Shaw would be lying if she said she didn't like that about Root. Just like she'd be lying if she said she didn't really, really appreciate the aesthetic of these pictures.</p><p>She lets her lips curl around the head of the dildo a little as her gaze lingers on the picture of Root clasping the handrail, showing off her long lean torso and rapture at Shaw's movements. Her body pitches forward a little, unconsciously trying to wrap her own hand around the base of the dildo to work at Root's clit even harder but stymied by her bonds, and she feels Root's fingers pull at her hair to steady her.</p><p>Root's pupils are blown wide when she looks down at Shaw. Their eyes lock, Root groans at the maintained eye contact while Shaw keeps sucking her off - and that does it. Root's hands come to either side of Shaw's head and wrap around the back of her neck. Shaw nods eagerly, wanting it as much as Root, then takes a breath and swallows around the dildo as Root starts fucking her face with a sharp thrust of her hips.</p><p>Shaw manages to get down to the base, mouth full and body clenching around the plug in her ass and fuck, if someone were to so much as brush against her clit right now she knows she'd come in an instant. That's Root's to give, though, and instead she hums encouragingly around her cock in a way she knows Root understands to mean <i>fuck yes please come down my throat now</i> and Root's fingernails dig into the skin at the base of her skull as she holds Shaw in place while her hips take what she wants.</p><p>"Such a good girl," Root stutters out, and Shaw lets out an involuntary whimper at that, muffled as it is by the cock in her mouth. That wanton noise proves to be enough - Root lets out a strangled shout and her hips still with the dildo buried to the hilt, base pressed against her clit, and Shaw swears she can almost feel her come hot and slick down her throat.</p><p>Root's hips judder against her as she rides out her orgasm and fuck if this isn't a great view. The Machine must agree; Shaw hears the camera shutter fire several times in rapid succession and although Root still has a death grip on her head, she can see a new image on the desk monitor just past Root's torso. There's a better angle on Root, eyes wrenched shut and mouth gasping for air, hair curtained on either side of her face, with her shirt and blazer askew. Her jeans undone, cock just visible in the space between her hips and Shaw's mouth. Both of their bodies wracked with tension, Root's temporarily relieved while Shaw's only burns and burns.</p><p>There's a hum, low and satisfied, and one of Root's hands circles around to brush a sweaty lock of hair out of Shaw's face. She cups Shaw's cheek for a moment, and never loses her adoring look as she pulls her hips back enough for the dildo to slide out of Shaw's mouth. Shaw lets her teeth pull at the head as it pulls out with a pop, and she scarcely has time to clear up the saliva around her mouth in a decidedly unsexy way before Root leans down and kisses her hard.</p><p>Her lips are swollen, tender from Root fucking her so hard, but Root pays it no nevermind - or, more likely, knows exactly what the nipping and sucking at her lips is doing to Shaw. She gives as good as she gets and after impossibly long moments, Root pulls back but not away, their breaths mingling as she just looks at Shaw, fingers gliding in soothing strokes through her hair.</p><p>"My beautiful girl," she murmurs, and there's only a small part of Shaw that wants to protest at the name calling now that there isn't an imminent orgasm at hand. The rest sees the gleam in Root's eyes and knows better than to risk delaying the promise barely hidden there. "Was there something you wanted?" At Shaw's involuntary glance at the dildo still jutting out between them, Root chuckles. "Or maybe just more of the same."</p><p>Root straightens up and glances at the monitors beside them. The Machine has displayed her portraits in rotation on the screen, and Root takes a moment to appreciate them before turning back to Shaw. </p><p>"She's got a good eye," Shaw says, before Root can suggest getting prints to hang in the station. Shaw would be hard pressed to come up with a reason not to.</p><p>"Helps that she's got such attractive subjects." </p><p>In the process of rolling her eyes, Shaw finally sees the camera near the ceiling and the railing its motorized mount is attached to. "When did you put that up?" she asks, tilting her head toward it. </p><p>Root follows her gaze and gives the camera a little wave, the shutter snapping accordingly. "Afraid She might have caught you in a compromising position?"</p><p>"Wondering whether she's got evidence of who ate my sandwich the other day," Shaw jabs, and Root tsks at her.</p><p>"You know She's a closed system, Sameen. We've got to do the criminal investigations ourselves."</p><p>"Sounds like what a sandwich thief would say."</p><p>"Better a sandwich thief than an orgasm thief," Root says mildly, and they stare at each other for a long moment, assessing. On a monitor just out of Root's sight, the Machine flashes a surveillance image of Fusco and Root in the subway car, a footlong sandwich sitting partially eaten between them. The outrage at the double betrayal must register on her face - Root glances sharply at the screen but it's gone, replaced by another surveillance image, this time of Root alone and naked, sprawled out in the fancy desk chair with a hand between her legs in glorious, vivid color.</p><p>The outrage quickly dissipates. They can deal with that later. Right now, Root turns back around and sees the renewed tension in Shaw's body and grins. "She needed to practice on someone," she preens, and circles around behind Shaw's back, trailing a finger along her shoulder. There's a pause, then she feels breath on her back and nails on her skin. "Let's get you off this floor, hmm?"</p><p>The connector on the end scratches her every so often as Root unwinds the cable that connects the bonds around her hands and feet. When it's finally untied, Shaw takes a moment to roll her shoulders, still bound together at the wrists as they are, and the slack in the cable behind her tells her that Root has disconnected the ends that had been keeping her in place via the Machine's servers. </p><p>"Thought she needed those cables to perv on us properly," Shaw snarks, but Root just hushes her and crosses an arm in front of Shaw's chest to hold her in place when she leans her forward. Her other hand snakes between Shaw's thighs and Shaw's breath stutters when Root grasps the plug and sends fire racing throughout her body with a twist of her wrist.</p><p>"Just checking," Root says, not even bothering to hide her delight at Shaw's renewed desperation. Her hand slides back, leaving the plug in place, and smacks her on the ass before she stands. The weights inside it hadn't stopped jostling around from Root pulling on the plug, and the smack only serves to make Shaw even more aware of the intoxicating pull of them. </p><p>Root grasps her under the arms and hauls her to her feet - no easy task between Root's noodle arms and Shaw's similar temporary noodle state due to the increased sensation from the plug - and manages to manhandle her to perch upon the desk. And oh, shit, that's even more pressure on the plug, a different angle now, but still so fucking good and the pleasure is clearly written on her face if the way Root is biting her lip is any indication. She steps between Shaw's legs, still bound at the ankles but her knees free to spread open, and there's scarcely enough time to register the intent in Root's eyes before there are teeth on her nipple, wasting no time in biting down hard.</p><p>"Fuck," Shaw breathes through the pain, wrists straining against their bonds behind her back in an attempt to tug at Root's hair - whether to drag her closer or pull her away, she's not sure. Root hums around her nipple, laving her tongue around it for a moment before dragging her teeth along it as she pulls away. Shaw leans back as Root goes in for the other breast; the angle that the bonds force her hands into just barely lets her fingers wrap around the back edge of the desk but it's better than nothing, at least. Something to relieve the renewed tension in her muscles, even if she knows her fingers will end up cramped from her white knuckle grip.</p><p>The dildo knocks between her knees while Root moves between her breasts, savaging each of her nipples in turn, peppered in between with bites along her throat and shoulders. Shaw can hear the Machine's camera go off every now and then but can no longer see the monitors she'd been using, doesn't know if she could handle seeing the marks Root's leaving behind on her skin without losing her mind more than she already is so that's probably for the best. In between sharp stings of pain and their accompanying floods of pleasure she fails to notice one of Root's hands snaking between them and grasping the dildo.</p><p>Until she feels the head of it sliding along her wetness, anyway. Her knees part automatically, drawing her bound ankles up and cutting into her skin with the cables but she doesn't care, Root's cock is sliding into her and her teeth are digging into her neck and she can feel the plug and the dildo rub against each other through the thin tissue that separates them and she's so fucking <i>full</i> and Root isn't even all the way inside her yet. Root's hands dig into one of her hips and the small of her back as she thrusts forward - Shaw's drenched enough to take her easily even with the plug still in her ass, though it does necessitate more restraint than she'd normally show at this point. </p><p>Achingly slow and shallow thrusts accompany Root resuming the attention on her nipples, Shaw's head thrown back with her throat bared to both the ceiling and the Machine's camera that continues photographing them all the while. She'd never been one for mirrors on the ceiling of her bedroom, but putting a computer monitor on the ceiling of the subway car is a good investment that wouldn't raise any questions from the rest of the team, right? There's a snap of Root's hips that interrupts her fantasies of what the Machine's photographs look like right about now - a snap of Root's hips and a delirious moan out of Shaw's throat at the sensation of Root buried inside her to the hilt, jostling the weight of the plug in her ass and all of her muscles clench around the dual intrusions as her eyes wrench shut against the building of all the sensations.</p><p>Root's hands glide along her thighs and come to rest at her knees. She pulls away from Shaw's breasts and watches her face, intent, as she pulls out most of the way. The extended sensation of the dildo against the plug through her walls draws out another moan that Root echoes, and she pushes on Shaw's knees to spread her legs enough to watch her body take the dildo as she thrusts back inside her in one slow, deep stroke.</p><p>"Root," Shaw starts, but she doesn't know the end of that sentence. Only knows that there's just a hint of pressure at her clit with each thrust, just a hint of what she needs but it's not enough. Something in the back of her mind nags at her when Root smiles against her lips and seems to acquiesce, pulling back again before delivering a sharp thrust that sends electric friction through her clit to her spine and curls her toes. The thought is lost in the wake of Root's thrusts, quickening in pace and hitting her clit and filling her so fucking good - </p><p>Only for it to come crashing back when Root abruptly pulls out entirely, Shaw's body fluttering around the sudden emptiness as an entirely too pitiful protesting whine escapes her.</p><p>"Oh sweetie," Root condescends, stepping back from the cradle of Shaw's knees even as she admires the slickness coating the dildo grasped in her hand. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"</p><p>Petulant clarity fills Shaw's mind - right. The plug wasn't just to keep her company while she sucked Root off. "You're always easy," she reminds Root, even as she gamely goes along with it while Root slides her off the desk and turns her around, bending her over the desk.</p><p>After helping her get her balance on her bound feet, Root smacks her ass in response, stinging red heat seeming to flow into the plug and spread throughout her body. Five smacks per side, then Root lets her palm slide over her overheated skin. "For your cheekiness," Root says, and Shaw can't even bring herself to roll her eyes, too focused on the image the Machine has displayed on the monitor next to her of Root buried inside her, admiring her handiwork on Shaw's chest.</p><p>Root's fingers dig into the muscle of her ass, heedless of the burn of her nails on her reddened skin. The edge of the desk is digging into her hips, her shoulders pulled back with her hands still bound behind her back, face pressed against the surface as Root works her hands along the curves of her ass - her favorite, as she's claimed so many times, and Shaw can't blame her. She doesn't do all those squats for nothing. </p><p>The dildo presses against her thighs as Root leans in, pressing her still-clothed torso to Shaw's back and biting at the thick flesh between her shoulders. The angle puts Root's waist within reach of her bound hands and her fingers search for something to hold onto, eventually finding the waist strap of the harness, and she slips her fingers between the strap and Root's slick skin, pulling Root closer to her.</p><p>Root hums close to her ear. "No cheating," she says, and bites Shaw's earlobe before pulling back.</p><p>"You're one to talk," Shaw mumbles against the desk, flicking at Root's fingers as they disentangle hers from the harness. At Root's questioning noise, she waves her hand as best she can in Root's general direction. "This whole… thing. Glasses and shit."</p><p>Root knows how unfair it is to wear her glasses when she's got one of her ridiculous sex games planned, and the small scars on the insides of Shaw's thighs can attest to that. To say nothing of the blazer, even if it is now discarded. Or the button down - the sleeves of which Root's now rolling up as Shaw watches from her less than ideal angle bent over the desk. Rolled up with those long nimble fingers and their dancing tendons that finish their task and move out of sight for a moment, come back with the bottle of lube from the fancy box, and place it on the desk close to Shaw's ribs.</p><p>They can argue later about whether the movement Shaw makes then is an eager wiggle or a simple readjustment of her weight on her feet - the important thing, the only thing that matters to Shaw right now, is the way Root's hands smooth along her ass, still twinging from the strikes earlier but cooled to a dull throb, and spread her open. How her body clenches around the weight inside her in anticipation as those delicate fingers seek out the flange of the plug and give it a twist, sending a shock through her system. How that's all the warning she gets before Root <i>pulls</i>, her body opening up around the plug as her muscles both try to force it out and desperately keep it in.</p><p>It can't take more than two seconds before it's out, but Root's steady motions belie its gentleness - after so long being closed around the thin stem of the plug, it's overwhelming to feel the entire length of it, as thick as it is, stimulate the ring of muscle keeping it in. She's panting by the time Root drops it onto something that cushions its fall on the floor, she had been so full and now there's <i>nothing</i>, and her body clenches around the emptiness left behind by both the dildo and the plug, aching and desperate. </p><p>The bottle of lube is gone. A snap of a cap - it's in Root's hand, Shaw can see her squeeze a fair amount along the length of the dildo, and she twitches against her bonds when Root lets some drop on her ass, so cold against her overheated skin as it trails along, following her curves to where it's needed. Root sets the bottle aside and takes the dildo in her hand, not bothering to smear the lube along it, while her other hand spreads Shaw open as she steps closer.</p><p>"I'd ask if you were ready for this, Sameen," she says, lining the head of the dildo up after letting the length of it play in the lube lingering on her skin, "but I don't really care."</p><p>There's no denying the uncontrolled moan that Shaw lets out as Root pushes into her ass. She'd gotten the dildo slick enough to not tear tissue but it's not nearly as wet as her cunt had been and it hurts, hurts just enough to take the edge off the delirious pleasure and god she wants that pain right now, needs it to keep from being driven out of her mind from it all. Root moves in short thrusts, the dildo thicker than the plug and Shaw's body needing time to accommodate which Root gives, but only just. </p><p>Root's hand joins the other on her ass, fingers digging into the cheeks to spread her open and watch as her body hungrily takes her cock - the Machine, bless her, tosses a shot of this moment onto the monitor that Shaw can see, and fuck, the rapture on Root's face is intoxicating. Root straightens her back and pushes her hips forward in one last sharp thrust and they both cry out at the sensation of Root buried deep inside her, filling her with the entire length of the dildo.</p><p>"Fuck," Root pants. Shaw thinks she must have finally noticed the new image on the screen, can feel her preening behind her and hear the Machine's camera snapping away. </p><p>"Quit modeling and fuck me already," Shaw complains, and tries to push backward into Root's hips. There's a sharp smack on her ass and Root's fingernails dig into her hips in response.</p><p>The image on the monitor changes to one of Root's hand in the air, caught midstrike in admonishment of Shaw's impatience. It's unfair, the heat it causes in Shaw's belly. "Oh, Sameen," Root says, putting on an air of disappointment. "You know how this goes."</p><p>And with that tone of voice, yeah, she knows how this goes. She won't be coming until Root does again - and knowing Root, that can take a while. Maybe she'll get lucky and the performance she's putting on for the Machine will reset her body quickly enough for another orgasm before Shaw dies of need. The thought raises another - of how the Machine is still watching, of the way that Root is using her body to put on a show and never has Shaw been more grateful for Root's weird god-fucking kink rubbing off on her than now. Something to focus on other than -</p><p>"<i>Fuck</i> -" she chokes out as Root pulls back and slams back in with a single sharp thrust that jabs Shaw's hips into the desk and fills her with such pleasure she can't contain. And oh, at this angle she can get some pressure on her clit from the desk - she's going to end up with bruises all along her waist if she doesn't shift back but can't be bothered to care, Root's going to push her against it anyway so she may as well enjoy the stimulation, fuck knows Root isn't going to give it to her any time soon.</p><p>She shouts a little with another hard thrust of the dildo, Root punctuating them with a few shorter, quicker strokes before giving her the full length again. It's so much and normally she'd be building and building toward her peak without actually getting any closer to it but with the pressure at her clit from the desk she can feel it approaching, sweet relief nearly within reach -</p><p>Root's hands tighten their grip on her hips and slide her backward on the desk, the dildo blissfully managing to get deeper with the movement but robbing her of her ability to get anything on her clit. "What did I say about cheating?" Root manages, breathless even as she resumes her thrusts. "She's got an eye on you, you know."</p><p>That's just fucking unfair. They're tag teaming her orgasm denial now, and while that's not unheard of - and boy does she have some delightful memories about that - the Machine was supposed to just be observing this time, the meddling jerk.</p><p>She tries to say as much, but it strangles off into another moan when Root fully withdraws and just as quickly pushes back in, burying herself deep inside with a smack of her hips against Shaw's ass. Her hands knock against Shaw's at the small of her back when she abandons her grip on her hips in favor of holding her down as her thrusts get more erratic and rough. </p><p>And oh, Shaw fucking loves it when Root gets like this, so close to orgasm she forgets to care about anything other than taking what she needs. "You want me to come inside you again, don't you, Sameen?" Root manages, and it's not a question. They both know the answer anyway - of course she wants Root to come in her ass, and not just because that means her own orgasm will finally be that much closer.</p><p>She feels Root take a half step closer, holding herself up a little with her hands on Shaw's back to get a better angle for herself even as she snaps her hips against her. Their hands brush, Shaw's flopping a little ridiculously against her back with the way Root is pounding into her, and despite how she's clearly so close and searching out that last little bit to push her over the edge, something in Root still sees fit to tangle their fingers together.</p><p>There's no time to focus on that, though; Root slams into her and stills, shoulders hunched as her body folds in on itself, focused on that point of contact between their bodies, her mouth hanging open in a long, silent moan as her breath is taken from her in the wake of her orgasm. Shaw can only just see her at this angle, but the Machine helpfully documents the event and puts it on the monitor for her. She takes one glimpse of the artistic rendition of Root in the throes of orgasm with her cock buried deep inside her, curtained hair obscuring her face but her body betraying her pleasure, and her own eyes wrench shut against the rush of heat that fills her at the sight.</p><p>There's a gasp as Root regains controls of her lungs, falling forward a little and giving Shaw a few stuttered thrusts to guide herself through the aftershocks. Shaw's body twitches at the reminder of the dildo filling her and she unwittingly clenches around it and lets out a sound to match Root's, her fingers tightening in Root's grip against the rush of sensation.</p><p>Root disentangles their fingers, straightening up, and soothes her hands along Shaw's sides. "You're so good, Sameen," she coos, still breathless, and takes up a slow, maddening rhythm with her hips. "So good, waiting so patiently."</p><p>Shaw wants to protest at that - or, more accurately, wants to want to protest at that - but never can seem to bring herself to do it when Root has her under her spell like this. When she's crawling out of her skin with fire and need, with Root filling her and surrounding her with everything she is. "Ngh," she says instead, incoherent in that way Root knows exactly how to translate. And she does so in spectacular fashion, raking her nails between Shaw's shoulder blades as she fucks her in earnest, long, deep strokes filling her so fucking perfectly but it's not <i>enough</i> -</p><p>"She thinks so too, you know?" Root manages to sneak in a smack on her ass on a back stroke and Shaw can't restrain her shout. "Our good, beautiful girl," Root continues, soothing her hand along Shaw's ass. </p><p>And that, somehow, is what does it. She's been on her knees for them and bent over for them and giving them a show and enjoyed every moment of it even as she needed more but never once begged for it, never begged for just that one touch that would finally give her what she needs - but that, hearing them compliment her while Root's harness-deep in her ass, that shatters her.</p><p>"<i>Please,</i>" Shaw gasps.</p><p>"Gladly, Sameen," Root says, truly sounding like nothing would please her more.</p><p>Root leans over her and snakes a hand around her front, her fingers wasting no time in finding Shaw's clit. Rough, uneven circles around it match the sharp thrusts of her hips, Root not bothering to tease her anymore, her fingers finally, blissfully throwing enough fuel onto the raging bonfire that is her body to let her come.</p><p>There's a moment, Root gasping with exertion in her ear as her hips snap furiously against her and Shaw desperately pushing forward against Root's fingers, a moment where she's balanced precariously at the edge before gravity can pull her down, where she knows Root could ruin her if she were to stop. Could make her beg and plead and fall apart if she just took her hand away -</p><p>Root doesn't stop.</p><p>Shaw falls apart anyway.</p><p>It's only by the grace of Root's arm wrapped around her front that she doesn't collapse when her knees give out under the force of her orgasm - her ankles are still bound and her balance had been precarious enough already, but Root, that beautiful considerate nerd, manages to hold her up while never ceasing the movements of her hips. She's vaguely aware of shouting, of the pleasure that's overtaking her searching for an outlet and her spasming muscles aren't enough so it escapes through her throat instead, ecstasy echoing among the subway walls. </p><p>Root coaxes her through it all, her fingers slowing around her clit while her hips gradually still, and for a moment Shaw thinks she's regaining control of reality. Then three of Root's fingers dance lower along her flesh and abruptly slip inside her as she gives another sharp thrust of her hips. </p><p>"<i>Fuck</i> -" Shaw only half manages to shout out, cut off by the fingers of Root's other hand resuming the maddening circles around her clit and she's coming again, or maybe she never really stopped in the first place, but either way she's gone, both floating and imploding at the same time under Root's touch, kept there for what must be an eternity as Root never seems to tire of fucking her, filling her with all she can take and just that little bit more that Root's so infuriatingly good at knowing she can handle.</p><p>She doesn't know how long it takes for the impenetrable fog of pleasure to dull to a haze, how long she's at Root's mercy, how long until she's satisfied with what Shaw manages to give her. When at last she achieves some degree of awareness, Root has maneuvered her into the desk chair, her arms already free and splayed haphazardly across the arms of the chair, and Root's kneeling at her feet untying the cable around her ankles.</p><p>"Fuck," Shaw says again, voice raspy from overuse, it would seem. </p><p>Root looks up at her with a beatific smile and lets the cable fall to the floor without wrapping it up. "That's my girl," she greets her, eyes bright, and rubs Shaw's ankles with her thumbs for a long moment. Shaw rolls her shoulders as much as she can - her muscles are still basically useless, and she knows her shoulders are going to hurt like a bitch later, but as certain as she is of that she's just as sure that Root will take care of them for her.</p><p>Later. Right now Root's hands glide up her legs, her mouth following suit and delivering light kisses to her flesh as she travels. Shaw doesn't even bother to feign brushing her off - her touch feels too nice right now, in the wake of such intensity. Root reaches the tops of her thighs and gently spreads her open and Shaw's head falls back, heavily lidded eyes only just able to watch as Root presses the flat of her tongue to Shaw's overly sensitized clit.</p><p>Her body shudders but seeks out the touch regardless. The flick of Root's tongue is maddening but soothing all the same, and Shaw feels herself melting in an entirely different way, coaxed to another orgasm that finally eases the trembling tension in her limbs in no time at all. Root hums against her, laving her tongue along the length of her before she pulls back, eyes closed and licking her lips as she savors the moment, then her hands draw little circles at her hips and she gives Shaw the same soft look that always seems to accompany Shaw getting to the end of one of her little games with the Machine. </p><p>Speaking of. Shaw absently lets Root tangle their fingers together while she tries to turn enough in the chair to see the monitor behind her, curious what moment the Machine has seen fit to commemorate with the latest of her pornographic art. Instead, she sees a simple message written on the screen, and she can't even be annoyed at the cheek of it as the heat in her limbs tells her that it's somehow exactly what she wanted to hear.</p><p>
  <i>Well done.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>